Namekian Dragon Balls
The Namekian Dragon Balls (ナメック星のドラゴンボール Namekku-sei no Doragon Bōru, lit. "Planet Namek's Dragon Ball") are a set of Dragon Balls taken pieces from the original set of Dragon Balls, the Super Dragon Balls. These Dragon Balls are similar to the ones on Earth in power and appearance. However, the Namekian Dragon Balls are as large as basketballs; Krillin was surprised how big the Namekian Dragon Balls were in comparison to Earth's Dragon Balls while he was on Namek. Overview There are two extra precautions taken on the Namekian Dragon Balls: first, the summoner is required to utter a Namekian password in order to summon Porunga, the Dragon of Dreams. The other precaution is that the wishes must be spoken in the Namekian language. Once Porunga is summoned, he has the ability to grant three wishes, that are somewhat different in power to Shenron's wishes. For example, Porunga could only revive one person at a time (though he was eventually modified to do mass revivals after the Frieza Saga) while Shenron could revive an infinite number of people at a time, but Porunga can revive the same person as many times as the summoner pleases, while Shenron will only revive a person once. The time, the Namekian Dragon Balls take to restore is 130 days, not like the 365 days required for the Dragon Balls on Earth, as a year for the planet Namek lasts only 130 Earth days. The Namekian Dragon Balls are never shown spreading around the planet after three wishes were made in the series, but they are shown spreading in video games and as well as in Super INFINITY, they were depicted spreading around Earth in the final episode of the Frieza Saga. Biography Background Long ago, the Namekians found the Super Dragon Balls and broke pieces apart from them to create their own set of Dragon Balls. Occasionally, the Namekians hold games in which the winner can get the Dragon Balls to have his wishes granted. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Sometime before going to Earth, Vegeta and Nappa learned of Namek and its Dragon Balls, though assumed it was just a myth until encountering Piccolo and the revived Goku on Earth, causing Vegeta to realize that the rumors about them where true and planned to go to Namek instead after defeating Goku for turning his back on his Saiyan heritage and siding with the Earthlings, though Vegeta ended up killing Nappa after he was crippled by Goku and was defeated by the combined efforts of Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe forcing him to retreat. Frieza Saga After hearing a conversation between Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza went to Namek with his soldiers in order to get the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. He starts killing the Namekians of every village on the planet for the Dragon Balls, until Moori destroys all his scouters. After recovering from his injuries Vegeta learned from his rival Cui that Frieza was on Namek, forcing Vegeta to race there to get the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality before Frieza did. Meanwhile, Krillin remembering what Vegeta said about the Namekians suggests the possibility of another set Dragon Balls on Kami and Piccolo's homeworld which they could use to revive Piccolo and their fallen friends. With help from Mr. Popo and King Kai, they discover the Nameless Namek's spaceship and exact location of Namek, allowing Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma to travel to Namek to find the Dragon Balls and revive their friends, only to discover the Frieza Force and Vegeta, leading to the Battle on Planet Namek. Krillin and Gohan save Dende one of Guru's many children from the Frieza Force, after Moori is killed after heroically destroying the Frieza Force scouters to prevent them from finding the other villages or Guru. Vegeta finds a village containing the Four-Star Namekian Dragon Ball and hides it, though is later defeated by Zarbon and brought to Frieza's ship to heal so he can be interrogated though he receives Saiyan Power and steals the Dragon Balls the Frieza Force had collected which he hides. Dende later tells his rescuers about the Grand Elder who Krillin meets and after learning his intentions are noble, Guru unlocks Krillin's power and gives him the One-Star Dragon Ball, though he is later forced to hand it over to Vegeta after he kills Zarbon, though Gohan manages to find the 4-Star Dragon Ball Vegeta hid and travels with Krillin to have his hidden power unlocked by Guru, though they are followed by Vegeta. However he ends up joining forces with them to combat the Ginyu Force and Goku arrives in a Capsule Corporation spaceship. Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls from Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin, but Frieza is unable to use them as he is unaware of the password required to use them. Guru sends Dende to tell Krillin and Gohan the password while Nail holds off Frieza. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin manage to defeat Ginyu who is trapped in the body of a frog while the rest of the Ginyu Force are killed by Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan find the Dragon Balls and after meeting Dende, take the Dragon Balls while Vegeta is sleeping, allowing them to revive Piccolo who requests to be transported to Namek to fight Frieza and avenge his people. Vegeta arrives and attempts to force Dende to use the third wish to give Vegeta eternal life, but Guru dies before it can be completed leaving them to deal with an enraged Frieza. When Guru passed from heartbreak, the Dragon Balls transformed into stone, rendering them utterly useless as they are a part of Guru. However, after he and the other Nameks were revived by the Earth Dragon Balls and under the direction of King Kai, has Dende wish to Porunga to transport everyone to Earth, though Goku asks to remain on Namek to finish his fight with Frieza, and the wish is altered so that only Goku and Frieza remain on Namek while the others are transported to Earth. Before Guru passes of old age (as only his remaining life span had been restored as Frieza's actions had caused him to die prematurely), he passed on his role of maintaining the Namekian Dragon Balls (which had travelled from the dying Planet Namek to Earth) to Moori making him the new Grand Elder, so the Dragon Balls won't die with him and give his people a chance to find a new planet and repopulate. After Guru's death, the Namekian Dragon Balls would be used to revive Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu, while Porunga revealed that Goku had survived and refused to return to Earth as he was busy training is space on Yardrat. Eventually, the Namekians used the Dragon Balls to transport their people (with the exception of Kami who remained on Earth as its Guardian and Piccolo who chose to stay on Earth as well) to New Namek. Kid Buu Saga Moori would later increase the Namekian Dragon Balls power allowing them to revive multiple people with a single wish, which would prove vital when they were used to revive the Earth and its people who supplied their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with the Namekians, and inhabitants of Other World which ended up destroying the evil Majin Buu. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In a bonus chapter of Dragon Ball Super manga, sometime before the events of Dragon Ball Super, King Kai asks for Moori's permission to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive his planet. King Kai thinks of having a bigger planet with a race track, a beautiful house, and less gravity. However Goku shows up and uses the wish to keep it the same as was previously because having ten times gravity is great for training, thus explaining its presence in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super. Interestingly, King Kai apparently does not think to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive himself as he is still deceased in Dragon Ball Super. God of Destruction Beerus Saga Later in the Dragon Ball Super manga, when Old Kai and Kibito Kai learned Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados where searching for Dragon Balls (unaware they were searching for the original Super Dragon Balls), Kibito Kai collects the Namekian Dragon Balls under Old Kai's orders, though they eventually realize Champa is not after the Namekian Dragon Balls, though Kibito Kai decides to take the opportunity to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the Potara Fusion of Kibito and Shin causing him to defuse. Golden Frieza Saga In the Dragon Ball Super anime, the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive Piccolo after he was killed by Frieza as the Earth's Dragon Balls had been used previously that year by Sorbet and Tagoma with aid from the Pilaf Gang to revive Frieza, while Shu and Mai stole the other two wishes for Zeni and ice cream. Universe 6 Saga Though this is not shown in the anime, Kibito and Shin mentioned to have defused due to a wish to Porunga. "Future" Trunks Saga In Future Trunks' timeline, Goku Black and Future Zamasu are implied to have not only destroyed that timeline's Super Dragon Balls after Future Zamasu used them to obtain immortality, but also ensured that the Namekian Dragon Balls were destroyed as well to prevent their use from interfering with the Zero Mortal Plan, effectively preventing any Dragon Balls from being used in the future timeline as the Earth's Dragon Balls had been rendered inert by Future Kami's death. Ultimately this timeline would be erased by Future Zeno to stop Infinite Zamasu and Whis travels through time to warn Future Beerus of the events that lead to his death and threat posed by Future Zamasu, thus presumably the Namekian Dragon Balls still exist in this new timeline. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Once the people of Earth had escaped to New Planet Plant, the Namekian Dragon Balls were used to restore the Earth again after it was destroyed as a result of Baby Vegeta using of the Black Star Dragon Balls once the people of Earth had escaped to Planet Tuffle. ''Super INFINITY'' The Namekian Dragon Balls appeared in Super INFINITY. Before Frieza invaded Namek, the Sailor Guardians, Team Urameshi, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma reached this planet in order to get the Dragon Balls and wish to revive the Z Fighters' fallen comrades. Before Guru passes of old age, he passed on his role of maintaining the Namekian Dragon Balls to Moori making him the new Grand Elder, so the Dragon Balls won't die with him and give the Z Fighters a chance to complete their long mission to revive their fallen comrades. Once the people of Earth had escaped to New Planet Plant after it was destroyed as a result of Baby Vegeta using of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Sailor Jupiter used the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore Goku's Earth again, then move the Earth's population back to Earth and relocate New Plant to the star Alpha H-Z. Location of the Namekian Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – At Guru's house. Grand Elder Guru gave this Dragon Ball to Krillin, but Vegeta took it after defeating Zarbon. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Zarbon's hand. In the video game Legend of the Super Saiyan, this Dragon Ball was given to Gohan by Maima and Tsumuri, two Warrior-type Namekians in a village east of Moori's village. Unnamed Namekian village, seen in Sailor Mercury's hand. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – At the unnamed village where Frieza was during Vegeta and Cui's battle. This Dragon Ball was found in one of the house by Frieza's Frog-Face soldier, and is later carried by Dodoria. In Super INFINITY, this Dragon Ball was given to Sailor Venus by Maima and Tsumuri, two Warrior-type Namekians *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – At Tsuno's village. This Dragon Ball was found by Vegeta, and later stolen by Gohan. This Dragon Ball was given to Gohan by Tsuno. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Zarbon's hand. In Super INFINITY, this Dragon Ball seen in Sailor Jupiter's hand. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – At Moori's village. In Legend of the Super Saiyan, this Dragon Ball is in a cave south-west of Moori's village; Cui attacks Gohan and his friends for it outside of the cave. This Dragon Ball was given to Krillin by Moori. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Dodoria's hand. In Super INFINITY, this Dragon Ball seen in Sailor Mars' hand. Known wishes granted ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga *Dende, Gohan and Krillin wish for Piccolo's life to be restored. Then they wish for Piccolo to be transported to planet Namek. (Granted by Porunga, two wishes) *Dende wishes everyone on Namek to be transported to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. (Granted by Porunga) *Wish for Krillin's soul to be moved to Earth, and then to be brought back to life. (Granted by Porunga, two wishes) *Wish for the Z Fighters Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan's lives to be restored. (Granted by Porunga, three wishes) *Wish for all Namekians on Earth, except Piccolo and Kami, to be transported to New Namek. (Granted by Porunga) Majin Buu Saga *A wish to restore the recently destroyed planet Earth, another wish to revive all those killed since the morning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament back to life except for those that are evil, and the last wish to restore Goku's strength so he could completely fire the Spirit Bomb. (Granted by Porunga) ''Super INFINITY'' *Dende, Gohan and Krillin wish for Piccolo's life to be restored. Then they wish for Piccolo to be transported to planet Namek. (Granted by Porunga, two wishes) *Sailor Moon wishes for Tuxedo Mask to be healed from his injuries. Video game appearances The Namekian Dragon Balls appear in nearly all the franchise's video games set during the Namek Saga, including the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Gokuden_(series) Gokuden series]. In the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, which takes place in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, after seeing that he will be killed by Majin Buu in Piccolo's memories, Future Babidi remembers seeing Namekian Dragon Balls in Piccolo's memories. In order to change his fate, Future Babidi goes off to New Namek to use the Dragon Balls to place Future Majin Buu under his control and he recruits both Future Broly and Future Cooler to his side to find the Dragon Balls. But the Z Fighters reunite the Dragon Balls before them and Future Dende makes three wishes: the first is revive those slain on New Namek, the second is eliminate the Big Gete Star, the third is to bring back the destroyed villages. In Super Infinity, the Namekian Dragon Balls appeared as the quest items. Category:Quest Items Category:Balls Category:Items Category:Dragon Balls Category:MacGuffins